ABSTRACT The overall goal of the Leukemia SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to recruit and support developmental research projects in leukemia for future peer-reviewed funding and/or future independent SPORE projects. The types of studies to be supported include projects in basic research, clinical research, epidemiologic studies, and cancer prevention and control research in leukemia. Projects supported under the DRP will expand the scope of translational research and increase the number of investigators committed to leukemia research. The DRP will work in tandem with the Career Enhancement Program (CEP) to assist in the development of junior investigators and in the recruitment and mentoring of minority investigators. To accomplish these goals, the following specific aims are proposed Aim 1. To support developmental research projects in leukemia for future incorporation as full SPORE projects and for applications for other major peer-reviewed funding. New research projects will be solicited annually. A total of $300,000 has been committed per year to support the combined CEP and DRP (including $50,000 per year each for the CEP and DRP from SPORE funds and $200,000 per year of matching institutional funds). DRP awards will be for up to $70,000 for 1 year, with a competitive renewal allowed for a second year of funding allowed. Funds may be used for salary support or laboratory supplies. Aim 2. To foster collaborations between basic and clinical researchers. The DRP chairs will facilitate interaction between basic and clinical researchers through shared weekly meetings, the annual SPORE retreat, and small group meetings. Aim 3. To provide mentoring to junior faculty. All investigators submitting developmental research projects will receive a written scientific and statistical review, and the DRP chairs will be available to discuss the projects in detail. Where appropriate, mentors will be identified to work with junior faculty. All DRP awardees will present their research progress to the SPORE steering committee twice per year. Aim 4. To promote participation of women, minorities, and disabled investigators in clinical leukemia research and to promote recruitment of minorities to clinical leukemia trials.